Let Me Be
by Shuiro
Summary: Gray moves in to Magnolia along with his past. Can Natsu help break the ice Gray has put over his heart and get the truth out of him, or will Natsu fall victim to Gray's wall? NatsuXGray. T for now,maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright people from this world of Fan Fiction here is my first offering for you all, i hope you like it, because this is my first fic :D If i get at least one person who likes this, i will continue it.

Edit: XD Again

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but sadly I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"We're here" announced Gray's mom, Ur, as the whole Fullbuster family stepped out of the cramped car after a drive that seemed to take hours.<p>

"Finally! Wow, I didn't think it would take us this long to move to our new house," yawned a stretching Lyon.

"Yeah, we'll that's your fault for not being prepared," remarked Ur. While Gray was getting up and walking to the front of their new house, inspecting every detail of the perfectly white and yet clean house.

_Well, it looks fairly big from the outside, the only thing I'm worried about is the high school they have around here in Magnolia, and also that I'm starting at a new school as a new kid halfway through the year._ thought Gray, who hasn't said a single word since the family's arrival.

"-ay! Gray!" screamed a demanding Ur, "Yeah?" "Can you help us out over here, and at least carry the main things out of the car until the moving truck gets here," wondered Ur.

Without words, Gray walked slowly over to the car to get the basic boxes that they have brought. During the whole process of moving Gray thought about what has made them move and how his family has gotten to where they were now.

**"Fag," yelled one of the ever impending students at Gray's old school. "You're worthless and a disgrace to mankind, just get out of here," yelled yet another, while Gray walked hurriedly through the school hallways saying to himself, **_**Why did I ever say I liked that guy, it just caused so much mess for me. I should've just stayed quiet about everything. They're everywhere, I cannot seem to find a place to rest, and plus it's getting worse, I don't think I can handle this anymore, I'm sorry Ur.**_** The pushing and shouts continued throughout the day, making the victim almost break down and give the crowd the satisfaction of what they were doing, but no he wouldn't he would never show weakness again, not after this and either way, this school didn't feel right to Gray.****  
><strong>  
>These memories still hurt, all those painful memories of the past, but this time, this time Gray promised himself that he wouldn't get sucked in to the seductions of others, and fall victim again to the wrath of others. This time he would close himself up almost as if he would be in a case of ice, but whatever would happen he would not give in to others.<p>

As Gray walked in to the house the first thing he noticed was the room he walked in which looked like a living room except for the fact there wasn't a TV, but it still had all the essentials: a long black sofa pushed against the left wall with a tall old-looking lamp in the corner, a blackish-gray armchair right to the left as soon as you walk in facing forward, and the right side was left for the door to what seemed like the dining room and space with some potential. Continuing his adventure, Gray walked into the dining room which was adorned with classic walls, a simple table along with four long-backed chairs, and a door that lead to a hallway situated on the right of the room. The hallway wasn't actually that long, only a couple of feet long, but lead to a door on the right and stairs leading upwards. Gray decided to take the stairs up just to save time, since the right door lead to the kitchen, which Gray knew since he could hear his mother putting up things. At the top of the wooden stairs there was yet another hallway, yet this time there were three doors which Gray guessed to be the bedrooms, and thought that he should go and find his room already.

After picking the door farthest down for the most privacy Gray headed down to see how everyone's doing.

"Hey, Gray!" exclaimed his overly excitable brother Lyon, "Yeah, hey." "Did you pick your new room already," questioned Gray's mom.

"Yes, and have you found out when I start at this new school," asked Gray, not very excited about this topic, but knew it would come up anyway.

"Actually, you start tomorrow. Are you sure you're ready to go back so soon?"

_Of course not, but I don't have another choice do I_, thought Gray before he said "Yea, I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"Alright, honey, but I just wanted to make sure. Also, what do you want to eat, I'm sure both you and your brother are starving after the drive?"

"Anything's fine," Gray stated simply, as he headed back up the stairs to his bedroom, while his brother listed off his favorite foods.

Tomorrow is the day, the day when I face the world again. I just hope this will be easy and not turn out to be only more pain down the road. Till tomorrow...

-The next day :D-

"Got everything you need my dears?" Ur wanted to know before Gray and Lyon set off for their schools.

"Yea mom, let us just go already," Lyon whined loudly probably because he was still just in middle school.

"Yea, I'm going to ... Fairy Tail high right?" wondered Gray who was just making sure not to make a fool for the first day.

"Yes, now off with you two," said Ur happily as she pulled both her prized possessions into a deep hug.

"Bye!" said both the boys as Lyon ran off to his school. Walking down the street Gray turned and saw Ur still looking at him to make sure he was safe and thought, _so I guess this is the beginning, and hopefully it doesn't end too soon, this town looks so nice.__  
><em>  
>The school wasn't very far from his house, only about a 10 minute walk, but you never know what could happen during that much time and what fate could have in store for someone who walks alone.<p>

As Gray rounded the corner he saw a flash of pink along with some brown and black, and it caught his intention and decided to take a look. His journey lasted a couple of seconds as he turned to an abandoned alley and immediately hid behind the corner of the alley after hearing part of a conversation.

"We've seen what you've been doing around here, and our boss doesn't like it," said a big guy on the far right.

"Yea, and we've come to teach you a lesson," the one in the middle, and the one on the left just stayed quiet during the whole exchange.

"Well too bad for you, I'm not ready for a lesson on something I don't care about," shouted a very cocky sounding guy in the back.

Then in a flash of movements all three guards fell to the floor to reveal a pink-haired guy, who apparently just took down three big guys almost twice his size. In all this confusion Gray saw a flash of pink again along with an enormous grin plastered across the guy's face as he ran down the passage.

_What the hell was that, and who was that. No, I shouldn't be thinking of things like this I promised myself to stay away from everyone and everything to stop this pain, to stop those memories from resurfacing, I told myself to keep away, yet for some reason these thoughts still deny me and float through my head even after the promise. Why? I just can't deal with this now, it's too soon, too fast_, thought the ever restless Gray.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my god! Its horrible right? I don't like it at all :( Alrighty, there my first ever chapter. As I said at the top as long as i get one person, I'm happy! So I'm not that hard to please people so c'mon!<p> 


	2. Encounters Of The Unknown

AN: Well here is the second chapter as I promised some of you. I hope you like it. :D

And I just want to say i love all you people who reviewed; it was because of you people that i decided to stop being lazy this spring break and actually write something.

Edit: lol fogot this

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Encounters Of The Unknown<p>

The rest of the walk to school was filled with silence as Gray thought about the boy he just saw. _Who is he, is he some crazy maniac on the loose, or just another person trying to survive in this world, or thoughts along that line.__  
><em>  
>Upon reaching the gates to Fairy Tail high, Gray noticed the crowds of students walking in and the structure of the marvelous building; it looked old, yet new, open, yet closed, and comfortable, yet deadly serious all at the same time. Deciding to first go to the headmaster and get his schedule, Gray made his way into his new school. The inside was still ever so great; from the walls to the floor everything was so inviting and welcoming. Finding his way to the office and headmaster's office, Gray found it nestled in the center of the entire building and walked in.<p>

"Yes dear," asked a very young looking girl at the front desk, who seemed so inviting but Gray guessed it was just part of the job.

"Oh yes, I'm looking for the headmaster's office, or if I could can I get my schedule here," responded gray with his own question.

"Of course dear, can you tell me your name first?"

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Ahh yes, I found it, just wait while I print out your schedule, oh and also the headmaster would like a word if you. His office is right over there," said the young girl, who was currently pointing at a door to the left of the main desk.

Walking over to the previously mentioned spot Gray noticed a name on the door that said 'Headmaster Makarov.' Gray walked in and closed the door behind him noticing that the room was filled with books all over the walls, with a giant window facing the courtyard, along with a chair that had its back to Gray.

"Umm, Hello? The lady at the front desk said that you wanted to see me," asked a nervous Gray.

"Yes, yes, of course, but I have one question. Did you see that girl I have working for me! What a score!" said an overly excited Makarov.

Now that the headmaster turned his chair towards him, Gray could see how the master looked; the master was this short old man with white hairs, along with thoughts of, _this guy is a pervert. How on Earth could he be headmaster here?__  
><em>  
>"Uh, yea, I did, but what is it that you want to talk about," "Oh yes, that, I just wanted to make sure you would be okay here and also I would like you to meet one of the students that will be helping you out today, finding your classes and whatnot. You can come in now, Natsu." said the headmaster in a more serious tone, as the door opened, a pink haired guy walked in looking back saying something Gray couldn't quite make out.<p>

_This guy, isn't he the one from before? Why do I always have the worst of luck when it comes to people?_Gray thought still dumbfounded that events could turn out like this.

"Yeah old man," Natsu stated so simply.

"This here is a new student, and I would like you to guide him through school to find his classes for today. So Natsu meet Gray, and Gray meet Natsu."

"Hey'" Gray said with little behind his words, and not really caring about what's happening.

"Alright, now off with you two," and all of a sudden we were pushed out to the main office, along with a shut of the door.

"Kay, now let's see your schedule," Natsu said somewhat happier now he has gotten out of the office, while going to pick up Gray's schedule.

"I see, well, this is good I guess seems like we almost have the same schedule, except for maybe 2 periods," Natsu said, then he looked up and gave the most friendliest, biggest smile to Gray. Gray couldn't believe his eyes, this guy was so nice, so inviting, so friendly. _I guess this is how everyone is around here, well that's just great.__  
><em>  
>"Let's go," Natsu more or less asked as he grabbed Gray's hand and led him down the hallways, while Gray found himself smiling along with Natsu, without knowing it himself.<p>

For the first couple of periods Gray had trouble remembering the route he should take for half the classes, and trying to remember the people Natsu had talked to and made Gray talk to, even though he refused profusely.

_So far there's Lucy, the blond one who was pretty smart and can be scary when she wants, Erza, who was downright scary no matter when and could literally get her way anytime, Loke, who was a player and disgusts me, but when he's not like that he's not bad, Levy, a short girl, but had unimaginable intelligence behind her. Too bad after this day I probably won't ever talk to these people again, even if they seem so friendly, what if I were to crack, what then?__  
><em>  
>-Lunch Time XD-<p>

"Gray! Gray! Come sit with us!" shouted Natsu and the others whom he had just met.

What should I do? I don't want to go, but then they might think I don't like them.

"Alright now," Natsu apparently had walked over to him while Gray was talking to himself," Sit with us, we all would love to have you with us."  
>Yet another smile.<p>

Gray sat down across from Levy and in the middle of Natsu and Lucy on a circular table near the center of the crowed cafeteria.

"Hey! What'cha got for lunch?" questioned Lucy.

"Oh, I forgot to bring lunch so..." "That's alright you can have some of mine,"

"Or mine!" shouted about half the table.

For the second time today Gray had found himself smiling around all these people.

The rest of the day went by in a flask with Natsu and friends in the rest of the classes.

_Looks like the temptation once again has captured me, but this time, it feels so warm, so good, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if I make another mistake, Ur, but it's too good this time, there's no way for me to resist. I caught myself smiling twice in just the first day, how, why, this school is just too fun; I cannot seem to think of another way to get out of this one, yet I don't want to leave Well, we will see where everything goes from here._

* * *

><p>AN:<em> Now <em>that im done with this chapter, I'm REALLY hungry :( Well, anywho i hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated and they make me write much faster :))))!

Oh and yes, it is a NatsuXGray fic just saying, I love you all now review XD.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lively Person

AN: Just a warning that if this chapter completely sucks, it mostly because it is around 1 in the morning and I don't feel like going asleep. On another note I am too damn lazy to find a beta XD Well, sanity is not on my mind for this story, and I suck at writing, I just thought I should at least try once, for this story. Oh, and future warning I am really starting to get lazy as hell with this story so if you think I'm slacking, kick my butt into shape, please? Also the only way to get a hold of me is the Xbox 360 (Email being the second best way) :D I am like always on that thing; if you want my gamer tag just ask!

And I always forget to put this crap down here.

**Disclaimer:**I wish every day, but life just does not like me one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Lively Person<strong>

As Gray walked to his new house, he spent his time reminiscing over the events of today.

So, looks like I'm stuck with a bunch of crazies. But you know what, its not that bad. I actually like it here; everyone is like family here.

Walking through the door Gray had just opened, he heard, Ur shouting, "How can you act up already! We just moved here, and here you are getting into trouble and making the principle call me while I'm at work!"

"Looks as if some people had a good day," Gray said rhetorically, as he walked into the kitchen where they was a sad looking Lyon, who seemed to have a lot of interest in the table he was currently sitting at, along with a furious women right next to him.

"Yea, well Lyon, here, decided that it is best if everyone thinks worse of him on his first day of school as the new student," Ur said while getting louder in volume as she said each word. "We'll talk later mister," Ur finished with Lyon, dismissing him. Lyon pretty much ran upstairs to his room before anything else were to happen or if Ur was to change her mind.

Ur sighed most likely with thoughts of, what am I going to do with him. "How was your day, Gray?"

"It was fine; everything seemed so perfect today though, even though I don't understand why. All that really happened was that I met a lot of new people." Gray said not really thinking about his response.

Ur was shocked or to be more exact shocked, "What do you mean?"

_Damn! Did I just say that? Why the hell would I?_"Um..., '"Gray was at a loss, he didn't know what to say to that.

Ur turned dead serious all of a sudden, "Watch yourself Gray," she warned, "We don't want anything to happen again this time, right?"

I know I shouldn't be getting attached to these people, but it's out of my control now, or maybe not, I could still try and break away, I mean, we just met each other. There's no way that they actually care about me or anything at all.

Formulating his plan, Gray made his way up to his room passing a Lyon, who was wondering if Ur was still mad at him.

Gray walked into his room which was a dark blue along with his bed which was a somewhat lighter color than the walls but had a print of a weird symbol he saw and just couldn't live without it. There was a book shelf put up downstairs, but Gray had moved it to his room so he could put all of his books there along with important objects from his childhood and his recently obtained textbooks. Next to the bed was a nightstand, and a decently sized window right above, along with Gray's boring old lamp, with the charger for his piece of crap phone, which he loved nonetheless. There even was a good sized bathroom with a shower and all.

Starting on homework, Gray thought about the mysteries of his new 'friends', but did he really think of them as friends already? He thought about how crazy they all were, and how unique each one was, especially about Natsu and his crazy pink hair that somehow did not attract negative attention, in fact Gray actually had seen girls checking out Natsu with their hungry eyes, and he thought he even saw Lucy falling victim to Natsu.

After completing the task Gray sat before himself, he thought it a night and got ready to go to bed. Gray changed into his usual bed clothes, which was just his blue boxers, and brushing his teeth along with a quick saying of good night to the rest of his family, who were doing the same as him.

Gray got under the covers and went to his usual sleeping pose, which was him turning to his side with his legs curled up to his body somewhat. On the edge of slumber, Gray found himself once again thinking of his recently found friendship. And the very last thing on his mind was, _Oh Natsu, I can't wait until I see you tomorrow..._ Too bad he was too far in to the depths of sleep to understand what he was thinking.

- Morning After -_- -

Blinding light entered into Gray's bedroom window, momentarily stunning the awakening teen. Yawning and stretching, the teen made his way to the bathroom, where he did his morning routine of brushing his teeth and taking a fast shower to get the dust and dirt off from the previous day.

After the shower, Gray made his way out in only his newly put on boxers. Said teen picked out the first clean pair of clothes from the drawer, which happened to be a pain dark blue shirt along with a baggy pair of dark green pants.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, which seemed to be the early morning gathering place for the Fullbuster family.

"Morning," Gray managed through a yawn.

Both Ur and Lyon said in almost unison, "Mornin'."

Along with Ur asking Gray if he would like anything to eat.  
>"Nope, but can you give me some lunch money, I don't want to have to rely on others for my food again."<p>

"Sure honey," Ur nodded without knowing what Gray had actually said except for the part about giving him money.

"Alright, I'm going to leave already, kay," Gray stated instead of making sure it was alright to leave.

Gray couldn't believe his eyes when he went outside, everything was so cold. The teen loved the cold more than anything, it always seemed to comfort him, and give him hope in his darkest of times. Walking along the sidewalk to his school Gray was thinking of how to avoid the people whom he had met the other day.

Deep in thought, Gray slammed into an unknown object, while turning the corner, sending both people falling down.

"Hey! Watch where you're... Oh, hey Gray," Came a familiar voice from above. As Gray looked up he was greeted with the sight of pink hair along with an outstretched hand with a smile that could swallow the world.

"Oh hi," Gray mentally kicked himself for failing again at his plan he thought so hard on. Helping Gray out the pinkette asked, "Are you going to school, and is your house close by?"  
><em><br>__Damn! Just say yes and no, it's that easy_, "Yes I was until some pink haired idiot ran into my, and yes I do live close by, as a matter-of-fact I live right down that street," Gray didn't miss a single beat as he tried to shot Natsu down.

"Well, look what we have here, you ice-brain, it's your fault for not looking where you were going."

Gray didn't seem to mind as he responded with, "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm just going to school."

"Oh no you're not! I'm going to get there first!"

With shouts of discouragement and howls of laughter the two raced each other to school, also making the foundations of an amazing friendship, which is nigh unbreakable.

_Friendship is a wonderful thing isn't it, Ur. I'm starting to see it now, its all getting clear. I hope that nothing becomes wrong in this world that seems so perfect. But I know deep down, that nothing is perfect, and everything has an end along with its beginning__._

* * *

><p>AN: A romantic rival I see here XD *smirk* Who knows about Natsu? Is he gay, bi, straight? Lol I love what I have in store for this story. Well, anyway review, and review some more. Man I getting tired of this :P I might update tomorrow again if I feel like it. Lately I've been really lazy, seeing as I wrote this at 1 in the morning, but at least I got it down. So now time for you to review :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Of Times, Thick And Thin

**AN: Well, once again I am writing this at night lol around 2 this time. :( I just cannot seem to go to sleep anymore; i guess this is what fanfics do to people XD well maybe only to me, but oh well. AND I just want to say that I'm sad that I didn't even get one review last chapter :/. Also to let people know updates might be getting scarce as we move to the weekend mostly because I'll have a crap load of homework, but also because the weekends are my sleepy do nothing-at-all days :D.**

**Edit: WTF I PUT THIS ON SORRY PEOPLE**

**Alright I got it this time XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, Fairy Tail, or else it would be more of an adult rated manga if you know what I mean :**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 4: Of Times, Thick And Thin<strong>**

The race ended after a couple of minutes at the front gate of the high school.

"Ha, I won," shouted the pinkette with amazing confidence, along with pants.

Replying back the black haired teen said, "Are you serious? We both made it at the same time," along with both teens pressing their foreheads together looking as if they were about to kill each other in a second.

"Stop it right there," yelled Erza, who came out of nowhere along with Lucy not far behind.

Apologizing both teens said together, "We're sorry Erza," along with each others arm around each other to make seem like they weren't fighting.

"Yea, yea. Let's just go in shall we," Lucy joined in.

Silently agreeing the four made their way inside and to their fist period, Art, which all of them luckily shared.

After getting in the classroom the group made their way to the table that Erza, Natsu, and Lucy have been occupying for the entire was located in the back corner where they couldn't be seen to easily for all the crazy stuff that they do. Getting into their seats, Gray's seat was in the middle of Natsu and Erza while Lucy was on the opposite side, and than there was the teacher, Cana, who was extremely laid back and let you do pretty much anything as long as it didn't get her in trouble.

"Alright class, get out your projects and at least try and work on them today," she sleepily called out from her desk where it looked like she was about to take a nap.

But, of course there are always those people who get their work done, and there are those who don't do anything until the last minute. Gray, and Erza were one of those who didn't do their work until the end, while the rowdy teen with pink hair always did his work and his pieces always were beautiful, along with Lucy, but she wasn't as good as Natsu.

Gray doesn't do his work mostly because he completely sucks at art, but also he loves to watch a certain pinkette, who was a genius at art. Erza on the other hand, was alright at it, but she never could sit down in one place for long.

"Hey Natsu, what are you going to be working on today," asked a smiling Lucy.

"Um, probably the main project, I really need to finish it before I forget what I was going to do with it," Natsu responded, as he walked to the cabinet where the drawings where stored.

"Oh, hey Natsu what are you working on anyway," Gray asked curiously, since he hasn't yet seen said teen's project, only a couple of sketches of random objects.

Sitting down the teen said, "A dragon." Gray could have swore he saw so much admiration in his eyes; it was astounding.

"What made you want to draw that?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I kinda just saw it in my dreams, and it was magnificent," yet more admiration glowing off his skin; it almost seemed he was looking back to his dreams for another glimpse.

Gray decided that he should get started on his own project, so he made his way to the cabinets where the big paper for the projects was stored, just in case someone was to make a giant mistake.

_What should I draw? It looks like everyone has something to draw; Ezra is drawing something that looks like a bunch of swords along with those things on the sides, Lucy has a painting of the stars above, and even Natsu has his dragon. Maybe i should do something with ice, but what? No, I know what to do, I'll do a snow scene, like a house in the middle of nowhere with snow falling, I can see it know, it seems so peaceful._

Bringing Gray out of his thoughts Lucy asked, "So, what are you going to draw Gray," making everyone turn their head to him.

"Um," the black haired teen could start to feel a blush creep up to his cheeks from everyone looking at him, "Well, I don't really know yet, but I think I might draw a snowy scene along with this house in the background."

All three of them broke out with compliments and smiles about how great his idea sounds, and wishing him luck for it.

_Wow it's really sounds that good? It sounded cheesy to me, but I guess not.__  
><em>  
>Starting on his work, the black haired teen stole a peek at Natsu's picture. It was amazing; he did justice to every detail. The dragon on the paper seemed so generous, yet deadly at the same time. It looked majestic and no other words would do it justice except for downright-fucking-amazing.<p>

"Wow," Gray let the word out without knowing.

Noticing the comment the pink haired teen turned and smiled, once again his smile that was too big for his face, and said, "You like it?"

But right now Gray found himself looking at the pinkette instead of the paper now, and cherishing the smile much more than the painting. Said teen noticed what he had been doing, and turned away with a blush, hoping the other didn't see.

"Yea, I like it a lot," Gray responded, but not knowing what he was agreeing to. Either he said he like the painting or he liked Natsu, but luckily the other had no clue to what was going on.

_What was that? I felt so warm in that single instant. Am I starting to like this flame-head? This guy, who doesn't have a clue about what happens around him, and is such a total idiot? I guess I am. Well, this is just great, what am I going to do now. Oh Ur, I'm so sorry, but looks like I've done it again. I hope I can hide it this time, or else i might lose all these people I've come to like, and be friends with._

* * *

><p>AN: Looks like love is in the air. Along with a painting that might come to change with certain discovered feelings XD. Well once again I'm just saying but I didn't get any review for last chapter But anyway I have this here, but it's a little shorter than usual, but that's your fault :D I'm also saying that I didn't really look over this chapter so if theres anything really bad tell me, alright?<p>

If the chapter's title seems to have nothing to do with the content, I'm sorry but I usually make the name first than write, so than the charaters take the polt on their own and everything becomes a giant mess :D


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Upon Happiness

**AN: Okay guys, first off I'm really sorry about the last chapter, which I messed up while trying to fix it -_-, but anyway I ended up getting it to work didn't I? Well, to make up for that I am trying to finish this chapter faster, but I will most likely fail. Good thing I'm writing this chapter at a decent time (around 12 am XD)**

**I would like to give credit to **_**angelheartz **_**for helping me out with my plot and on how to do what I have in store for you guys. Also even though I just met you, I want to say, that you are amazing :P Oh and hope you update your story soon, because I would love to read more of it XD.**

**Also as of this chapter I officially have the actual plot of this story and where im going to take it. Depending on whether i decide to add more or less this story should be going on for at least another 10 chapters? I hope it does :)**

**HEHE I HAS IT RIGHT HERE**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE SAID THIS A BUNCH, BUT FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE. XD**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5: Darkness Upon Happiness<strong>**

Art finished quickly while Gray contemplated his thoughts on his new found interest, it seemed that all of a sudden every move that Natsu made seemed cute or something along those lines.

Damn it! I shouldn't be thinking of these things right now, not after i just moved here, and especially with people I just met. Heck! I don't even know if this kid is gay or straight. Well, for now all I can do is sit back and watch as time goes, or, until I crack.

"Gray come on we're going to be late," Lucy said smiling from the doorway, of the art room.

"Oh? Class ended," said teen responded sounding very confused.

"Ya, like two minutes ago, silly," yet more smiles.

Getting up Gray made his way to the door, and off to English with Lucy. After getting their stuff for class and making their way to their seats next to Levy, the teacher, Happy, handed out a worksheet on the book the class was currently reading, Grapes Of Wrath. The assignment said to work in groups so Gray, Lucy, and Levy decided it was best if they all work together to get it done faster.

About halfway through Lucy interrupted asking, "Hey guys, do you, maybe think Natsu like me," with a blush on her cheeks that proved that she had a crush on the guy.

The raven haired teen stiffened at the question mentally thinking, lay off bitch, he's mine. Gray wanted to say something really bad right now, but was held back somehow by his own will.

Levy answered, not really bothering to look at Lucy, "Um, maybe you never know until you try. Well you could always ask Gray to see if he'll ask Natsu if he like you."

"Om my god Levy! You're so smart I haven't thought of that! So, what do you say Gray?"

I guess staying silent isn't going to help. Well, i have no choice now, but to agree, or to hurt a friend.

"I guess, sure," Gray nodded while trying to look away from Lucy, to try and not give her a death glare.

I mean look at her, she's really pretty; what straight guy wouldn't want to go out with her, she already has almost half of the guys at this school under her command. There's no way to make it out of this is there.

The rest of English flew by as the trio put their full brain power to finishing the assignment. The next period Gray had was Math with only a pink haired guy, who had recently stolen his heart without knowing it.

Walking in the first thing the raven haired teen noticed was that the teacher was missing, and that they have a sub for today's class. Taking his seat next to a certain flame-head he asked about what they were going to do for today. With a response of, "I don't really care," the teen quickly fell into sleep, while Gray was left to stare at his unconscious form, with thoughts not of the purest sense.

Near the end of a period where a raven haired teen only stared at a limp figure, the first decided to wake up the other.

"Hey Natsu, time to wake up. Class is almost done. C'mon now," Gray pleaded with Natsu.

"What were am I," Natsu sounded confused.

"Um, stupid ass, we're in math right now," Gray just stared at Natsu, because he couldn't believe how dumb this person can get.

"Oh yea, and don't call me that ice-block," Natsu said starting to sound like himself.

With a ring of the bell the two made their way over to science, which this time he shared it with Natsu and Erza, but they both failed amazingly at the subject.

"Alright class," Mr. Gildarts, the teacher, who loved to make things explode during labs, which he demonstrated on Gray's first day, "today we are having a demonstration up here in the front and when we are done you will have a group project to do over this weekend, and I will be assigning your groups later."

_I hope I get paired up with him! I want to see what his house look like! Even though I will most likely end up doing the work I want to go! I'm such a stalker now! Please o please, let me be with him! _

Gray seemed to plead to the unknown in his own world as the whole class moved up to the front, while said teen just stayed there. Too bad the teacher pulled him out of his fantasy by yelling at him to go to the front.

Turns out the so called 'lab' was just the students watching Gildarts mix and stir random chemicals togethor just to see what they do. After taking up almost half of the period, the teacher got up and went to his desk along with the students following his actions.

"Alright, let me see here. First off we have Erza and Jellal," the teacher started, but Gray couldn't here much since Erza was too excited because she got to be with the person she had a crush on for the longest while or so from what Gray heard.

"Next I believe it is Gray Fullbuster and... um a Natsu Dragneel."

The raven haired teen's heart stop at that very moment, as joy flooded through him. But the teen could not hear the rest of the names as he thought a mile a minute.

_I'm going to be with Natsu! I can't believe it! Okay calm down before you expose yourself and get in a ton of trouble._

Sealing off his happiness, Gray turned to the pinkette and said while smirking, "Looks like I'm stuck with the idiot of all people."

"Yeah right you freak. Well, how are we going to do this," Natsu said while looking at the assignment paper handed out and finished with, "We can do it at my house-"

"Yes," Gray answered to fast for his own good.

"Alright then..." the other said while looking at him weirdly.

"Do you have a phone," Natsu finished.

"Yea here let me write it down," Gray said while taking out a paper from his binder and writing his number.

"We should work on it tomorrow," the taller said with hope hidden behind every word.

"I was thinking you could just stay the whole weekend over, so we could also hang out, you know," he looked almost hopeful as if the weekend would have been so boring without the other.

"Yea of course that sounds good too, but I'll have to ask my mom, and I'll text you later when I get an answer."

With a ring of the last bell the two made their way out of the classroom forgetting about Erza and her crush who were also at their table planning out their project.

"I'll see you later," Natsu smilied as he walked the opposite way from my lockers to his.

Nodding Gray made his way to his own locker smiling to himself during the entire trip.

_This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait! I hope my mom lets me go, but she probably won't since she knows the risk of everything... Its still worth a try I guess._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well looks like once again my plot has change -_- I hate this. Lol anyway I hope I can change it to accommodate this new turn, but now that this is done your done and need to review XD while I have to figure out how to fix this FFFFUUUUU—<strong>

**P.S. I would like to say I love all of you who reviewed more than the readers XD I love favoritism.**


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts And Promises

**AN: I'm so glad I'm getting people who are leaving a review it makes so happy, and it is the reason why I try my hardest to get these chapters out as fast as I can, but you know the plot appearance from last chapter -_- well I haven't quite figured out how to fix it; but I'm sure it will make sense in no time for me. I hope?**

**I would like to think all my reviewers, but this time I would like to give special praise to **_**Fujoshi Luna **_**for making me want to write this chapter since where I live, spring break is about to end and I haven't done any of my homework XD.**

**Don't worry I'm getting the hang of this, lol...**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to my and knowing this makes my cry :(**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 6: Thoughts And Promises<strong>**

"Hey, mom I'm home," Gray announced entering through the front door which he had the key to.

"Hey, honey," Ur responded from the couch in the living room, "How was school?"'

"Pretty much the same; you know work and new stuffs. Um, I need to go to, um, my friend's house for, um, a project so can I maybe, possible go," Gray said unsure of what he would get as an answer.

All of a sudden she got serious and turned and faced him, "Are you sure about this, you know what may happen, especially if its a guy's house,"

"Um yea, I do, so can i go," he asked hopefully.

"I guess, Gray, but promise you'll be careful," she said pleading him this time.

Responding with a giant smile he ran up to her and hugged her while saying, "Thank you so much! I promise I will be extra careful."

After the talk with Ur, Gray ran to his room and got out his phone and saw that he got an unknown message which he knew it was Natsu's. Saving the contact to his list, he texted back saying he got permission to go and when should he go.

Upon getting a reply that said the other will pick him up around 12 p.m. Gray couldn't help but be excited, and texted back his address. He was going to go over to the house of the guy he liked, who wouldn't be excited about this.

After a seemingly never ending say, the black haired teen was preparing to go to bed, when he got another message from another one of his friends. He had been getting these all day, so Gray wasn't all that surprised that Natsu would be giving out his phone number to others.

_Well, maybe he's bragging that he got my number first, but I really don't think that is what's happening._

Saving the newest contact to his phone Gray got in bed and kept smiling: thinking of how the next day will be.

- Next Day In The Morning Around 8 a.m :D -

"Ugh," Gray said as he got up from his warm nest of covers.

Walking over to his bathroom he did all the necessities of the morning, and made his way downstairs to the rest of the family. What he found in the kitchen surprised him. He saw some unknown man, who was tall with pinkish hair but much redder than Natsu's, his mom, and Natsu.

Gray had ran back to hide behind the corner when he caught a glimpse of the three in the room. _What the hell! why is Natsu here in my house, along with this other man, could this be his dad? _

"So is he still asleep," Natsu asked, looking like he wanted to go through the house looking for him.

"I don't really know actually, but let me check, and see if he's up," Ur said while moving to go to the stairs.

Deciding it was best to make an appearance, Gray made his way out of the corner, pretending like he didn't hear anything.

"There you are," the lighter pinkette yelled.

"Hey, why are you here so early? Isn't it like eight thirty? I thought you said around twelve," the other questioned.

"Well, that was the original plan, but I kinda wanted breakfast and thought it would be good to invite you, and my dad agreed to it," he said radiating like the sun.

"Yea, that sounds great," Gray said so excited he could barely keep it from showing in his voice.

His thoughts were cut off when a deeper, older voice talked, "Okay, we should get going, before the lines to the restaurants get any longer."

Silently agreeing the two boys followed Natsu's dad to his Jeep, which was parked out in Gray's driveway. The seating was Gray and Natsu in the back next to each other, with Natsu's dad up in the front driving the car.

Getting in Natsu's dad said, "So, Gray where would you like to eat? And please call me Igneel; I don't like all that formal stuff."

"Alright, well it doesn't really matter where we eat. I'll take anything really. You can pick," he responded, just happy to be there.

As soon as he said that Natsu shouted out his favorite restaurant, "Denny's!"

Replying back, Igneel said, "Alright, alright we'll go to Denny's," along with a laugh at his son's response

After a long drive of the pinkette sulking in the corner, because of it was a 'boring ride' as he called it. Luckily there was no line for a booth and all three of them were sat down when they got to the restaurant.

"You can order what ever you want. I'll pay for it, don't worry," Igneel said even he was smiling.

The raven haired teen would have felt bad if he would order a lot of stuff, so he decieded to order just a regular plate of eggs and some pancakes on the side. Natsu on the other hand took the invitation and ordered what ever his heart desired. While Igneel also stuck to Gray's plan, which was to spend as little money as possible.

After a long hour or so at the restaurant, the group finally ate all their food and ordered their check from their waitress.

"Wow, that was good," the pinkette said while rubbing his stomach almost as if he was pregnant.

"You only ate like half the stock of the restaurant," Gray laughed while saying it since it was so true.

After a bunch of laughs and teasing jokes around each other that even Mr. Igneel joined in, the group finally made their way out of the restaurant.  
><em>Wow, even his dad is so fun to be around. I wonder what's going to happen next. I can never know anymore, these people are crazy, and it looks like I'm getting sucked in.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am soooo sorry for not having this out sooner, but you know Spring Break is almost over and i kept all my homework off but don't worry I did it.<strong>

**I would also like to think **_**Joey103 **_**for giving me that last bit of motivation to finish off this chapter.**

**Also I have no idea of what Natsu and Gray will be doing over the weekend since this came out of no where while i was writing -_- soo, all the people who review should give me ideas XD PLease?  
><strong>  
><strong>I also saw that saying I like the people who review better seems to help... So I will say it again :D I love the people who review more than the readers :P<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Fun And Distress?

**Well lookie here, I have the time to write some of my story XD. **

**I would just like to say this now because people have said if Gray's past will show up and I'm just saying that I plan to do something with that. I only needed help with this chapter since it kinda came out of nowhere when i was writing, but after this I know what to do :D.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update, but I kinda got raped with homework and tests.**

**I would like to think**_** Joey103, **_**because I am stealing their idea for the weekend :P.**

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, and they never will...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 7: Fun And Distress?<strong>**

After a short drive from the restaurant to Natsu's house, the group made their way inside. The inside wasn't really a surprise for Gray, since he had been thinking of what the house would look like, and seemed to get pretty close.

The front door was big, and had carved wood, which was very elegant. Walking inside, the walls were just another plain color people have in their house just for the walls. The rooms were pretty much alike to what Gray had in his house with the exception of the rooms placed in different place along with only having two bedrooms.

After arriving in the house Natsu decided to give Gray the grand tour of the house that included everywhere.

"And, that's pretty much everything," Natsu said as he jumped onto his bed which was surrounded by a mess of papers and unknown items on the floor/

"Wow. That took longer than i expected," Gray said as he jumped alongside the pinkette on the bed, but he was a bit surprised that the two were able to find a whole hour to spend just looking and showing Gray around the house.

"Yea, its a pretty big house for just the two of us. But, you know, its all nice to have, but it still gets lonely." Natsu said while quickly adding, "Hey! SO how about we get started on that thingy we have to do!"  
>A bit confused the other was puzzled, "Um, sure while i guess we could get started on it already."<p>

Pulling out their work and starting the two worked for around ten minutes until, the black haired teen had enough of Natsu's whining, about how this is no and that they need to do something better with their life, with no clear sign of stopping.

"Hey, I have an idea," Natsu perked up.

"Oh yea? Does it involve you working until you finish this with me?"

Frowning the other responded, "No..."

"Then no." retorted Gray

"But come on Gray! This is so boring, and you know it too," He kept on pestering.

"Alright fine, I'll hear your stupid idea,"

"YES. Okay, how about you, and me, and the others. All go out to an amusement park," He said the last part with an amazingly childish voice.

"Really...," the other was astonished.

Still in his happy high he said, "Why not? I mean its the weekend and we should be having fun, and either way this stupid work isn't due till like monday, so we got all the time in the world."

"Fine. But I'm not doing anything. You are going to have to call everyone and tell them about it yourself, Alright?"

"But..-," the pinkette looked so disappointed.

"Oh, I see you wanted me to do everything, while you just sit there and do nothing. You're more idiotic than I thought." Gray interrupted before Natsu could even say anything else.

"Fine then," the other sounded offended as he walked away most likely going to do what he had planned.

_What a idiot! Making me do all the work even though it was his idea in the first place._

Then out of nowhere Natsu came back to his room with his head down as he mumbled, "Can you help me?"

Surprised at how the other was acting, Gray wanted to get the most out of it, so he replied with a smirk, "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you stupid ass."

Getting back to his usual self Natsu perked up and yelled, "Nothing! I don't need your help anyway..." There was a long pause, and then all of a sudden he came back with a 'Can you help me now"

Laughing at his friend's expanse the black haired teen decided that the other had enough trouble and went to go help.

- After helping a certain retard XD -

"Hurry the hell up! We are going to be late! And, I don't think everyone is going to be happy after we pretty much made them go with us," The raven haired one yelled to a certain pinkette who took extremely long to get to the car which his dad was driving.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," an irritated response.

The drive then continued with shouts of impurity to one another. The whole trip took around twenty minutes.

Getting out the car Igneel was sure to see that both of the kids were set and had everything they needed. After the talk, the two found their friends very easily, and all of them, which was Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Jellal who Erza had invited. They made their way to the stand where the employees sold the tickets.

"We'll take five tickets for all of us," demanded Erza, who looked like she was about to kill the ticket booth guy if he made a mistake.

"Alright here," the person pretty much threw the tickets at us, most likely to avoid the all scary Erza.

The group then made their way to the main entrance where they planned the rest of the day.

"Alright, so I say that we all stick together, so we can all be together," volunteered Lucy

Agreeing along Natsu said, "I'm fine with that, as long as we go to all the rides, even the scary ones Lucy," he finished while looking at her face which was losing color.

"That's alright with me," Erza added in, probably making sure not to be forgotten.

With everything decided, the group of five made their way throughout the entire amusement park. Their trip was filled with mouthfuls of cotton candy for all, along with piles of food, followed by many of them throwing up.

Reaching the last ride which was also by far the scariest Natsu gladly pushed everyone in to the waiting line.

"Do we really have to do this one Natsu. I mean its already getting late," Lucy stated looking for a way out of this one which was what everyone wanted.

"Yea, I agree with her," yawned a sleepy Gray.

"Stop being such a cry baby, Gray. I knew you were weak," Natsu said trying to make the other go by using his words.

"Oh yea! Bring it! I'll go, in fact I'll be the first one," the black haired teen yelled without thinking it through and ran for the ride followed only by a pink haired person.

The two were the only ones who went, most likely because the ride was just too scary. The duo got onto the ride with the two of them next to each other. The next few minutes of waiting were filled with non stop harassing between them, along with threats to kick them off the ride if they don't calm down.

When the ride had started the two looked at another and gave a nod, which officially started their little game. The roller coaster started out as nothing but a joke at first, but as time went by the teens were holding onto each other for dear life. Little did both of them know it, but they actually were in each other's arms, afraid of the actual ride.

At the end of it all, they saw what they had been doing and both quickly let go, and Gray turned the other way with a huge blush adorning his cheeks, and with hope that the other did not see.

"Well, that was interesting...," the pink haired teen said to try and ease the silence, but it did no good until the two were back with their friends pretending like it was not even scary along with no saying what happened between the two.

_Did that just happen? He was holding onto me, and it was the best feeling in the world even if I didn't notice till the end. I just hope I can have more moments like this with Natsu. But sadly, I know I cannot go too far. I wonder what Natsu was thinking as we went through that ride? What could have been on his mind?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright bitches I'm here XD I just want to say that I'm soooooooooo sorry about the delay, but it was kind of hard to think of what could happen here, since this originally wasn't my idea *cough* <strong>_**Joey103 ***_**cough***

**Well anyway I'm glad that I finished this chapter and now I can actually go with the plot i have in mind XD As I said at the top Gray's past will come up again so all you people have to worry about is waiting :D **

**Questions and Reviews are always appreciated :P **  
><strong>I hope you people find it in your hearts to review when I've been soo mean to you.<strong>

**P.S. Don't be afraid to yell at me if I don't have a chapter out in a week; it gets me moving so fast, you wouldn't believe it :P**


End file.
